A spinal rod is a metal cylinder implant used in spinal surgery to stabilize a vertebral segment. In a spinal fusion surgery, a spinal rod can be used to connect screws inserted into adjacent vertebral bodies in order to prevent motion and allow fusion to occur across adjacent spine segments. Rods are used extensively in spine fusion systems.